Christmas in Jump City
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: Another an encounter with Nosyarg Kcid, the Doctor finds himself in Jump City on Christmas Day. The Teen Titans team-up with the Doctor to figure out why their universes have collided.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N: Special tumblr request that happened while I was abroad. I said I would write it, so I did. The next two sections still need to be finished, but I posted this early because of a tumblr user's birthday. **

**I don't know if it's any good, but at least I tried.**

* * *

**Act ****1**

** -The ****Doctor-**

Typical, for the Doctor to spend Christmas alone. Well, it wasn't as if the Time Lords celebrated Christmas on Gallifrey. And from the way things happened to occur in his life, odd things tended to happen on Christmas Day. Best be on duty.

The Doctor, dressed in a pinstripe suit and white converse, stood next to the control panel, his hand resting a lever. Some called his brown hair quite modern, what with it all up in a sweeping quiff. The soft blue light of the TARDIS engine glinted off of his glasses.

At the present, the Doctor had no concrete plans. He'd spend Christmas wherever the winds of time would take him. And at that moment, the winds of time decided to shake the TARDIS like a salt shaker. The Doctor stumbled and caught himself, flailing his arms about until they found a railing.

"Whoa!" The Doctor straightened and gazed about for the disturbance. "What was that?"

In a matter of moments he spotted a fat little imp dressed like a traffic light floating above his head. Oh, that was weird.

"How did you get into the TARDIS?"

"Magic finger!" The fat little imp flipped in the air and wagged his glowing finger. "I'm sure you don't mind! I had to get away from some nasty people."

"Nasty people..." The Doctor turned on the camera that showed the exterior. He saw nothing but time and space. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Nosyarg Kcid."

In that brief moment of calm the Doctor noted that the little imp was hurt. Someone—or something—had been chasing him. But what was he? The Doctor couldn't quite figure out his species.

Some sort of inter-dimensional imp. Like the weeping angels, he seemed to have the ability to hop through constructs that ought not to be tampered with.

"Is this a spaceship?" Nosyarg asked.

"Yes, in fact it is."

The little imp began zooming around the TARDIS, waving his magic finger like a baton.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded.

"I can help!" Nosyarg lifted up his finger. "They're still chasing us! I'll get us out of here!"

_"__NO!__" _The Doctor scrambled towards the control panel. _"__NO __NO __NO __DON'T __DO __THAT__—" _

Too late.

The TARDIS rocked violently, tossing both of them across the floor. The Doctor crashed against the wall, stars blooming in front of his eyes.

"You dimension-skipping lot make my job a lot more difficult, you get that?" The Doctor grabbed a rail for support. "Calm down, you're going to make us crash!"

Part of the Doctor was frustrated that such a tiny little creature had one of the greatest—and most dangerous—powers of the universe: the ability to manipulate reality. If he had that kind of power he could see Rose again, but no... no, a man like him shouldn't have that kind of power.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor demanded, looking up at the floating little creature. "Tell me!"

A cold, metallic voice rang through the TARDIS interior. "Hands up. Come out of the police box, or we will destroy it."

**-Beast ****Boy-**

If Beast Boy had to name his arch-nemesis, he would say that the Brain had to be it. Who else could it be?

He placed his badly-wrapped Christmas presents underneath the Charlie Brown Christmas tree sitting sadly in the common room. BB had done his Christmas shopping the day before. Typical of him to do it all the day before. Planning these things ahead wasn't a great skill of his, but it all worked out in the end. It always did. Besides, the most thing was that the Titans were spending Christmas together this year. Instead of BB going back to the Doom Patrol, or Robin going back to Gotham, their guardians had all agreed to let the Titans stay together. Beast Boy had to admit that it would be better hanging out with the Titans than with Steve. Though he would call later...

Beast Boy almost dropped his package—Raven's present—when the alarm started blaring. His ears drooped sadly—why was it always on Christmas? The others hurried to the main room to see what the problem was.

"Trouble?" Beast Boy asked.

"What else can it be?" Robin gestured towards the door. "The Brotherhood of Evil is on the move downtown."

Their Christmas festivities would continue later. Still, having some sort of vacation would be nice. Like going to the beach or... something.

**-The ****Doctor-**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, his hearts nearly freezing when he saw what was on the other side of the door. What puzzled him the most was the appearance of a Dalek on the other side of the door. At least, the Doctor thought it was a Dalek at first. A closer inspection revealed otherwise.

The Doctor cocked his head. "Looks like a Dalek, talks like a Dalek, but it isn't a Dalek."

"What did you call me?" Even with his metallic, robotic voice the brainy chap still sounded offended.

"Sorry 'bout that," the Doctor replied. "Talking to myself."

He had a tendency to do that, especially when he didn't have a companion.

The thing that looked like a Dalek had nearly the same design: but the brain in a jar puzzled the Doctor. His natural instinct had been to label the brain-in-a-jar as a Dalek; just goes to show how messed up the Doctor was.

Everything clicked. It was so obvious, so obviously obvious who the brain in a jar was. Bit silly, really, that he didn't figure it out sooner.

"You're the Brain," the Doctor said, wagging a finger and smiling. "And your fine Frenchy primate must be Monsieur Mallah."

"Correct."

Blimey, the bloody Brain sounded _just __like _a Dalek.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The Doctor's face broke into a wide smile. "I know who you are!"

Still, something about the Brain's design looked oddly familiar. The characteristic metal dots... the sleek cone-like shape... everything suggested a Dalek design, or at least an influence.

"And who are you?" the Brain demanded. "And how did your device get through my security?"

"Well, considering the fact that kids get through your security all the time, it really shouldn't be a surprise."

The gorilla growled malevolently.

"Search him," the Brain ordered.

There wasn't any point in stopping the oversize gorilla from searching him. Mallah could rip his arms off. That wasn't very nice.

"Nothing except this pen, Master," said Mallah, holding up the sonic screwdriver. "All it does I light up."

Mallah pressed the button for inspection. The Doctor winched, for he didn't like other people touching his sonic screwdriver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Seize the police box and eliminate the Doctor."

The Doctor had heard those words so many times that they didn't mean anything anymore. But something about the way the Brain spoke made the Doctor highly suspicious. If he was in a different reality, then perhaps the Brain was a different kind of Dalek, one that the Doctor didn't know about.

"Well," The Doctor said, rising his voice for emphasis, "it's been great chatting. I gotta go."

Monsieur Mallah shoved the Doctor roughly, his lips pulling back to reveal his yellowed teeth. What an ugly bloke. A couple of breath mints would do him good. The Doctor pushed him back.

"Well, _pardonnez-moi, __Monsieur, _but I don't have time for this."

The Doctor ignored them completely and walked over to the wide window. There was something amiss, something he was missing. He didn't come often as a time tourist (not that he intended to come _here_as a tourist, mind you) , and when he did it was always clear that time was stagnant.

Monsieur Mallah pulled him away by the scruff of the neck, like a parent scolding a small child.

"Oi!" The Doctor attempted to twist away from Mallah's grip, but failed. "I recommend that you let me poke around for a bit, and then let me leave in peace."

Mallah's grip tightened. Oh, he was going to rip him apart. Lovely.

"You must be a Justice League, Titan, or Doom Patrol operative," the Brain said. "It is the only logical explanation."

"You're mental, you know that?" The Doctor looked around the room. "People must think differently in this dimension."

Well, none of this mattered anyway. It was only a matter of time before—

"Titans, go!" A young male voice shouted.

Five young superheroes burst through the double doors. Their leader, a young man dressed like a traffic light, stepped forward and pointed at the Brain. "Give up now, Brain!"

The Teen Titans in their younger days! What a stroke of luck. Course, the Doctor knew that they would be along at any moment to defeat the Brain, but why not get excited? They had a grand career ahead of them.

"The Teen Titans," the Brain replied dryly, as though bored, "so good to see you."

"It was pretty easy to track you," Cyborg said. "You've shut out half the city's electricity to power your—whatever."

The Doctor glanced towards the impressive-looking machine spitting with power. He could do better with just his sonic screwdriver, but that was just his opinion. Best let the Brain gloat as much as he pleased.

"Are you with them?" Robin demanded, turning towards the Doctor.

"Actually, no," the Doctor said, rising his hands. "He didn't seem to like me very much."

Robin did a double-take—it was probably the accent—before going off to fight the Brotherhood of Evil. Though most of the Doctor's companions made their way through sheer luck and brains, these kids had the ability to fight their way through anything.

"Stay out of our way, then."

Cocky little bloke, wasn't he?

The Doctor wasn't one for fighting. Brains over brawn, that was how he worked. Better to leave the crime-fighting to the likes of the Teen Titans. He nodded as the teens fought the Brotherhood of Evil, occasionally calling out to them.

"Behind you!"

Starfire shouted something in her native language that made the Doctor chuckle. Oh, those Tamaraneans.

A sudden _pop _cracked through the air. The little imp appeared, his magic finger pulsating sadly.

"Larry?" Robin skidded to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

At once the Doctor could see the resemblance between the two. Nosyarg must be a mirror copy from another dimension. It was the only logical explanation. It would explain the similar uniforms.

"Why can't you use your magic finger to help yourself?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't work like that." Nosyarg lifted his finger. "It's broken!"

As Nosyarg and Robin began to squabble the Doctor looked about, wondering what he could do to help.

"Sir, step away," said Cyborg. "We can handle this."

Ah, how typical. Heroes usually had the "stand back, random citizen! We'll take care of you!" Sometimes the Doctor was guilty of that. All the Doctor needed was his sonic screwdriver, and he was good to go.

The one called Beast Boy, now a T-Rex, whipped his tail around and smacked Mallah across the room. As the malicious monkey sailed through the air the Doctor's sonic screwdriver flew in a graceful arc towards the Doctor's waiting hand.

"Brilliant!"

Dust fell from the ceiling as something rumbled beneath them. The machine—whatever it was—spluttered angrily. Just as the Doctor thought: it couldn't handle the amount of power running through it. It was unstable. But perhaps that was the Brain's plan all along. A shimmering force-field encased the lot of them.

"We've been sealed in!" Robin patted the force-field, trying to find a weak spot. "Star, Cy, see if you can blast it!"

Even for seasoned super heroes—some obviously more seasoned than others—they were still children. It was hard not to see that, especially as an outsider.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets as the Titans turned towards him. "The increasing pressure inside this bubble will kill us."

The Doctor knew every single one of them. All of their histories, their identities, their hopes and dreams and everything that was to come. Perhaps he wasn't in a different dimension after all. Who hadn't heard of the Teen Titans?

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

"Well, it's like shaking a fizzy drink. The internal pressure builds up and up until it has no one else to go. It's basic science."

"We get it," said Cyborg. "We'll implode from internal pressure if we mess with the force-field."

"So how do we get out, then?" Beast Boy asked.

"With my spaceship," replied the Doctor.

The Titans looked around.

"I don't see a spaceship," Beast Boy said. "There's nothing here except us!"

"And who are you?" Raven asked.

"Just call me the Doctor."

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS, which stood there waiting for him like always. Good thing the Brain didn't try to blow it up, that would have been unpleasant.

"Everyone in!" The Doctor exclaimed, swinging open the TARDIS door. "Come on now! _Allons-y!__" _

The Titans had no choice. The place was collapsing all around them; even with their superpowers there was no guarantee that they would make it out alive. The Teen Titans piled into the TARDIS and—like newcomers always did—stopped to gape at the interior.

"It's always bigger on the inside," said the Doctor, slamming the door shut and sprinting towards the control panel. "Now let's get out of here!"

The gorilla's angry roar sounded muffled through the walls of the TARDIS. A characteristic whirring sound filled the air as the TARDIS hummed to life, bubbling and as sentient as every creature in the room.

The Doctor spun around, his trench coat flaring, and pointed a finger towards Larry. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**END OF ACT 1 **

**A/N:**** Hopefully I shall have the next two chapters done soon. I don't think it will be done by Christmas, since it was really hard for me to write anything after flying home. I've been very tired. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Please tell me if anyone is OOC, since this is my first *real* DW fic. **


End file.
